Certain vehicles today have one or more child safety features, such as door locks and window locks that prevent operation of the windows and doors from a rear seat of the vehicle. For example, in certain vehicles when a driver of the vehicle manually activates a switch, occupants in the rear seat will be unable to operate the windows and/or doors of the vehicle. While this may be quite helpful in many situations, in certain situations the driver may forget to activate this switch when children or other dependent individuals occupy the rear seat. In addition, in certain other situations the driver may forget to de-activate the switch when adult, non-dependent individuals occupy the rear seat.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved techniques for restricting or providing control of apparatus, such as vehicle windows and doors, from a rear seat of the vehicle. It is also desirable to provide methods, systems, and vehicles utilizing such techniques. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will be apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.